


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: Стихотворение- напоминание о здоровом эгоизме~Написано 19 июня 2020 .





	***

Мне нравится быть наедине с собой,   
Мне нравится быть с моей семьёй.   
Мне нравится исследовать себя   
И молча отдыхать, никого не зля.  
Мне не нужны те самые псевдо друзья,   
Которым выгодны мои мозги, а не я.  
Мне хочется лишь плакать и мечтать,  
Свой мир в голове создавать.  
Вне зависимости от чего-то вкуса,  
Одобрения, присутствия.  
Все равно мои мысли будут причиной отсутствия   
Моей головы от твоего разговора,   
Моего сердца от твоего зова,  
Моей души от твоей лжи,   
Непринятия, фальши..  
Дорожи своими знакомствами,  
Но никогда не предавай своей настоящей   
Души.


End file.
